cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Before Dishonor
Below you will find all kinds of information regarding the DB4D alliance. About DB4D Death Before Dishonor is a small, military orientated alliance, dedicated to preserving the sovereignty of it's members, to the advancement of the alliance as a whole, and to at all times upholding the standards of honor upon which it was founded. Laws and Freedom-''' Laws in Death Before Dishonor are considered to be fair by most, although major law infractions may be dealt with harshly upon sentencing, to keep order restored. Freedom is granted by a Bill of Rights, a subsection of the governing charter. 'World relations and politics-' Death Before Dishonor remains a nationalist alliance, with their own interests as top priority, and most world events that do not directly effect the alliance being of little concern. Current political ties are with Veritas Aequitas, World Freedom Federation, and the 57th Overlanders. Death Before Dishonor has no rival alliances, and has been classified as a relatively safe place to live. '''Immigration Death Before dishonor welcomes immigrant nations of all types into the alliance, granted they enter lawfully thus receiving proper documentation. Nations who fly the Death Before Dishonor AA (alliance affiliation) without taking the steps of lawful entry, have 48 hours to apply or leave. Failure to do so will result in strict military action taken against said nations. Government-''' The Government structure of Death Before Dishonor (see the charter) is based on the premise that total democracy is often flawed, and in order to maintain a solid order, strong and reliable leaders, as opposed to the will of the masses, are needed to ensure this happens efficiently. The alliance is directed by a “Supreme Commander“, who serves as a life-long leader, with the correspondence of a “Supreme Council” made up of Department Ministers. Under the ministers are alliances officers, who serve the particular needs of their respective department. Government Jobs in Death Before Dishonor are not always widely available, and at times unavailable until the removal of a particular officer or Councilman wherein the next in line can be promoted. Those who show interest by IRC involvement, forum activity, as well as by loyalty and willingness to do the job, are often chose before others when government positions become available. 'Military-' The armed forces of the alliance pride itself on military excellence, and steadfast discipline, which are believed by it's members to be the fundamental elements of a successful alliance. General Information/History '-The Founding-' The idea of Death Before Dishonor was first conceived after Aryan83, ruler of The Land of True Israel and former Imperial Regent of the Global Republic of Armed Nations, finding himself in various disagreements with the other alliance leaders about overall alliance direction, and after exhausting all efforts toward finding a middle ground, chose to secede from GRAN in which he proudly served as a respected government official for roughly 2 1/2 years. Although it was not an easy decision to make, Aryan83, still holding GRAN in high esteem, concluded that secession was the best, and only option. Following the succession, he begun to envision a new alliance. This new alliance was to be an alliance not like all the others, an alliance of a higher standard, an alliance that prides itself on upholding their honor, and who still understands the importance of discipline as a fundamental element necessary to maintain the overall sovereignty of it's members. Soon, Aryan83 was joined by his long time friend and ally OhBuhnanerz, ruler of the Nation of Master Hunter, who had also chose to succeed from GRAN, followed by Hover Pilot of Hover Nation, who left the alliance he was with. It was these 3 founding fathers that laid out the brickwork for what would hopefully become a great alliance. After more then 2 weeks of planning, on 10/16/09, Death Before Dishonor was officially born. Only a few minutes after the DB4D declaration of existence was made, a new friendship became official, as Veritas Aequitas publicly vowed to the cybernations world, their decision to protect Death Before Dishonor. '''-Period of prosperity Over the following months Death Before Dishonor grew, expanding from the original 3 nations, to over 30 nations strong, as diplomatic ties were being made, technology deals were being arranged, infrastructure production was on a steady rise, and the alliance economy had been strengthening. This progress was halted temporarily after an issue involving TPF lead to what some refer to as the "TPF war", which resulted in DB4D placing the alliance in a heightened state of alert, due to VA's relationship with TPF. For this brief period, all tech raids halted, finances were conserved, and DB4D members awaited for what could lead to their entrance into the war. On 1/2/09, both sides of the conflict met to hold peace negotiations, which lead to a nearly immediate declaration of White Peace nearly at the stroke of 1/3/09, and which came as a surprise to much of the world, leaving many outraged due to the lack of bloodshed. The conflict was dubbed “The Worst War Ever” by many, and simply the “TPF War” by some. After the peace declaration, many DB4D nations were relieved as the state of alert was lifted, and life as normal could continue. During this period of peace, nations of DB4D continued to build up their economy, recruiters managed to bring in a few solid members, and IRC and forum activity saw an all-time high. '-The Second Unjust period-' The period of peace following the WWE(worse war ever) conflict was short lived. Less then a month later the planet once again found itself engulfed in a global war. DB4D government, realizing how easy the treaty web can pull an unrelated alliance into a war, once again prepared for the possibility of seeing combat. Defcon levels were dropped, and the military forces in many of the nations were maxed out, in preparation for what may come. On February 2, 2010, it was publicly announced on the Open World Forum that the World Freedom Federation, allies of Veritas Aequitas, declared war on Athens. On February 3, a day later, the HeroesOfGaming announced a war declaration against WFF in defense of Athens. By this time, knowing that VA would not betray or abandon an ally who has been attacked, most of the DB4D government and member base figured that their entrance into the conflict was imminent. The next day, on February 4, Veritas Aequitas declared war on the HeroesofGaming in defense of WFF, followed by Aeonic Imperium and the League of Small Superpowers declaring war on VA the day after. It became obvious that this conflict was about to hit home for allot of DB4D nations. Upon news of this serious escalation, DB4D military leaders met to discuss the current events, and a war time strategy in order to efficiently honor their friendship and assist Veritas Aequitas. On February 6, 2010, Death Before Dishonor declared war on the HeroesofGaming, launching "Operation HoG Hunt", a full scale military invasion with the strategic purpose being "to relieve VA on the HoG front, allowing them to better concentrate on countering the forces of the Aeonic Imperium and League of Small Superpowers". For the next several days heavy fighting took place between DB4D soldiers and the forces of HoG, where although out numbered, and at a technological disadvantage, Death Before Dishonor managed to penetrate the enemy defense and inflict a nearly crippling amount of damage. On February 11, after receiving a distress call from HeroesOfGaming who were over-whelmed by the military strike, the League of Small Superpowers, engaged on multiple fronts, came to their defense by declaring war on Death Before Dishonor. The heavy fighting continued, as Death Before Dishonor soldiers, although now receiving millions of casualties fighting both alliances, and also being attacked by random nations from 3 different alliances who neglected to announce a declaration of war, continued to hold their ground against the attacking LoSS nations, while attempting to keep the pressure on HoG. DB4D military proved to be utmost efficient due to the excellent strategic planning of the military leaders, the quick response time of the soldiers when defending each other on the battlefield, as well as the damage the soldiers continued to inflict on both enemy alliances, while capturing a number of Prisoners of War who surrendered under the pressure of the ruthless, and vicious aggression of the DB4D stormtroopers. Over the next several days, peace talks continued to fail, as casualties mounted up on all sides. On February 20, still unable to neutralize or suppress DB4D soldiers, LoSS and HoG received the military support of the Aeonic Imperium, who declared a state of war against DB4D. At this point, many DB4D nations lay in ruins, resources exhausted and in bill lock, receiving surrender terms from the enemy on a daily basis, however morale continued to stay high. These messages calling for their surrender provided many hours of entertainment for war-ridden DB4D soldiers, who shared messages and laughed among themselves at the concept that the enemy would consider for one moment that any member of DB4D would contemplate surrender. The fighting continued for what seemed like an eternity, until on the night of February 27, 2010, when all direct parties involved agreed to a White Peace, and immediate secession of hostilities. The war, which had cost many lives, billions of dollars worth of damage, yet strengthened the bond between soldiers of the alliance, and provided some prime wartime experience, had ended. Death Before Dishonor, marching bravely into battle against seemingly impossible odds in support of their friends and protectors, stood strong and fought proud, never to surrender, never to accept defeat, and ultimately accomplishing the very goal they set out to accomplish, the mission was a success. "As most who know me can attest to, I've never been one to follow the herd. Whichever side wins this battle is not of my concern and therefore not the concern of DB4D. Our concerns have been addressed, and our objective has been met, we did exactly what we set out to do and prevailed"- DB4D Supreme Commander Aryan83. '-Post war rebuilding-' With much lower total Nation Strength then before the war, DB4D begun the long task of post-war rebuilding. While going through the stage of rebuilding, with bank nations sending out millions of dollars a week, and VA providing extremely profitable tech deals, members and officers of Death Before Dishonor begun using this "down time" to associate with a wide variety of other alliances in an attempt to establish a solid presence, and to analyze the nature of the world around them. It was during this period that Death Before Dishonor signed their first Military treaty aside from the VA protectorate treaty, with the 57th Overlanders. A couple months later, DB4D, WFF, and VA, now closer then ever due to their partnership in war, decided to form the Victory not Vengeance block, also known as VNV. '-Independence Day-' After DB4D efforts to stabilize the alliance economy yielded positive results, and after hours of discussion between DB4D government officials regarding future alliance prosperity, it was decided that in order to prosper, it was time for Death Before Dishonor to become independent. On 5/28/2010, a declaration of Independence was publicly announced, along with a new and improved upgraded treaty with their former protectors, VA. This new bold step out into the world prompted the beginning of a new Era for Death Before Dishonor. IRC Channel To contact Death Before Dishonor, we welcome all to our channel located at #DB4D on coldfront. Death Before Dishonor official charter Death Before Dishonor Official Charter We, the citizens of Death Before Dishonor (hereafter known as DB4D), in interest of prosperity, freedom, liberty, and maintaining a sovereign alliance, hereby decree the following charter as representative of our official structure and ideals, and as the supreme law of the land, which every nation among the alliance shall assume the duty of upholding. Article I- Founding Principles Honor-''' We believe that honor is what defines one’s value and worth, and that each member and officer must at all times uphold the honor and integrity of themselves, the alliance, and of all the members within the alliance. DB4D members shall never, under any circumstances, bring dishonor to the alliance. 'Loyalty-' We believe that being loyal is essential to being honorable. All members are expected to remain loyal to the alliance and government officials during their duration as members. Furthermore, we vow to always stand beside our friends and treaty partners, to defend them when the time comes, and if need be, die beside them. 'Unity-' We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous alliance, we must stand united together as one, each member willing to help out another during times of need, if at all possible. 'Respect-' We believe in mutual respect, and as an alliance we must conduct ourselves accordingly. We vow to show respect toward any other alliance, granted said alliance shows the same respect toward us, regardless of any possible differences in opinion or ideals. 'Article II-' Member Naturalization All nations are welcome to join the alliance, granted they complete the required application process, and that they are not: '''A.) Currently engaged in any wars. All wars must be finished before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. B.) Currently on the ZI list of another alliance, or the target of another alliance. We will try to help resolve any issues that may exist before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. All applicants must agree to uphold the charter, laws, ethics, and standards of the DB4D to the best of their abilities Member Resignation-''' Members may freely leave the alliance, however we expect to be paid back all that has been granted to them for nation growth, or for any special growth/nuclear programs. This does not include personal gifts and money made in tech deals. In order to resign, one must post a resignation form located in the appropriate section of our alliance forum. '''Article III- Government In order to remain organized and up to standard, the alliance structure and ranking system shall be the following: 1.) Supreme Commander- Supreme ruler of the alliance. Oversees all departments and memberships. A.) Powers- Determines the political direction of the alliance. Makes the final call regarding war declarations and military/hostile operations. May appoint Minister positions as he sees fit. May suspend/expel members from the alliance at his own discretion, except for the members who's removal from the alliance is to be done otherwise as according to this document. Makes the final call regarding sanctions, ZI sentences, and member expulsion. May Amend this charter at his discretion, with the majority vote of the Supreme Council. Retains the power to veto any legislation, decision, or charter amendment proposal made by other officers. B.) Succession - The Supreme Commander retains his tile for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Supreme Commander may only be impeached due to treason, failure to abide by the charter and/or bill of rights, or for inactivity over 12 days. Impeachment must be ratified by a unanimous vote of Supreme Council, and a majority vote from all members. If the impeachment is successful, elections will be held to appoint one of the Supreme Council as new Supreme Commander. 2.) Supreme Council- Serves as the legislative and decision making branch of the alliance, consisting of a minister of each department. A.) Powers- Shall act in the stead of the Supreme Commander, in his absence. May suggest amendments to he charter, new laws and ordinances, and provide feedback on the overall direction of the alliance. All treaties, charter amendments, and law proposals made by the Supreme Council must have 2/3rd votes for approval by the council, in order to reach the Supreme Commander for ratification. B.) Impeachment- The Supreme Commander may remove/demote a councilman at his discretion. A Majority (2/3rds) of the councilmen may move for the impeachment of a fellow Councilman, however the removal is subject to being vetoed by the Supreme Commander at his discretion. 3.) Department Ministers- There shall be three departments in DB4D, each department shall have a Minister which sits on the Supreme Council, and who will appoint its subordinates known as Directors, and an Assistant Minister, accordingly, all subject to the approval of the Supreme Commander. The Departments shall be known as Department of Foreign Affairs headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), Department of Internal Affairs headed by the Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and the Department of War and Defense headed by the Minister of War and Defense (MoWD). All Ministers have creative control of their departments that can not be infringed upon by anybody else but the Supreme Commander, however members from any department may be subject to being instructed by a minister from another Department, if it involves that particular department. (for example: A Nation who serves in the Foreign Affairs department can be instructed by the head of the Internal Affairs department, if it is involving Internal Affairs issues such as inner alliance tech deals, etc..) Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) -''' Shall oversee the signing/Drafting of all treaties, have the power to appoint subordinates known as Directors, and appoint ambassadors to other alliances in hopes of expanding our friendships and political influence. 'Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) -' Shall oversee the functioning of the various economical programs such as organized tech deals. May appoint a Director of Trade which shall oversee all trade circles, a Director of Tech who shall make sure all members of the alliance have prime opportunity to buy and sell tech, and a Director of recruitment who will oversee recruiting operations. It will be the duty of the MoIA to make sure his department is ran up to standard. 'Minister of War and Defense (MoWD) -' The Minister of War and Defense is the highest military position in DB4D, and shall oversee military progress and defense preparedness. The MoWD will appoint Generals (Battalion Commanders) who are equal in rank to Directors, and run the military as seen fit. '4.)Deputy Ministers (a.k.a. Assistant Ministers)-' Deputy Ministers may be appointed in each department by the Minister of that particular department. They shall be a successor to, and assist the Department Minister as necessary, and in the absence of said Minister, will assume all the duties thereof. '''Article IV- The Constitution Section A.)- Foreign and wartime Conduct Death Before Dishonor shall remain as a Military based alliance, with our freedom, sovereignty and right to bear arms for the defense and advancement of the alliance being uncompromisable. 1.) Death Before Dishonor, being a military alliance, if ever finding itself in need of accepting peace during a war or a conflict, under no circumstances will accept terms dictating the decommission of weapons , nor shall accept terms calling for the destruction of wonders or improvements that would restrict the alliance from maintaining it's means of defense, or financial prosperity. This also includes Navy and nuclear weapons. 2.) Death Before Dishonor shall never accept a foreign viceroy to take command of its government or citizens for any reason, likewise we shall never appoint one to a defeated enemy, nor offer them humiliating and/or unjust terms, doing so would go against our very principals as stated in Article I of the Charter. 3.) Death Before Dishonor does not support or condone the practice of eternal ZI as a punishment for neither a rouge, an enemy, or an uncontrollable/unruly member, unless under circumstances where it is absolutely necessary, such as said target threatening to carry on a conflict, or in any other way posing as a direct threat to the alliance following a re-roll. 4.) Death Before Dishonor condones the practice of tech raiding under the following conditions: A.) All nations who wish to tech raid, must apply for a tech raiding license. B.) Nations who are a part of an alliance consisting of 5 or more nations may NOT be raided. C.) Nations who are protected by another alliance may NOT be raided. D.) Members of DB4D who decide to tech raid, may NOT under any circumstances practice extortion. E.) All members who have obtained a tech raid license are responsible for doing their own homework. Tech raiders will be held fully responsible for any mistakes they make, and will be responsible for any and all reparations that are required. F.) All members who decide to raid must add "PM for peace" on their reason for war, and accept peace when offered by the target. Section B.)-''' Citizen's bill of rights Death before dishonor strongly believes in the personal freedoms of all citizens within the alliance, and as such we have established this bill of rights which shall never be subject to infringement by the government, or any other citizen. '''1.) All Citizens, Officers, and leaders of Death Before Dishonor, by order of this constitution, as part of our official charter, shall be guaranteed the right to free expression, and to speak freely without fear recourse under the following conditions. Article IV sec. B subsection 1 does NOT reserve rights to: Backtalk, argue with, question or disobey the orders of, or otherwise disrespect a superior officer. If a disagreement occurs then it must be taken to a private setting, or before the Supreme Commander or Supreme Council, or those appointed by the Supreme Commander to mediate the situation, if necessary. Make OOC attacks against fellow members of Death Before Dishonor. Post on the OWF forums or in particular embassies, against the orders of the Supreme Commander. 2.) All members of Death Before Dishonor, after meeting the nation standards as dictated by Article IV-Section C of this document, reserve the right to build and maintain their own nations how they personally see fit, except for during times of war where military leaders (General, Minister of War and Defense, and Supreme Commander) may dictate certain aspects pertaining to war strategy. Tech dealing is considered a duty for those who are able to profit from it, and therefore this law does not make qualified nations exempt from said duty. 3.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to exercise their freedom granted by this document, as well as to pursue personal happiness within the limitations of the Charter, the constitution, and the Bill of Rights. 4.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to bare arms for the defense of their nations and of the alliance, with no forced limitations by a superior officer with the exception of the Supreme Commander, or a unanimous vote by Supreme Council if the Supreme Commander not present. 5.) All members who have been accused of, and/or is being charged with, any infraction of alliance law, be it of the Charter, Constitution, the Bill of Rights, or any other document which may or may not be implemented in the future, are to be presumed innocent until proven guilty, and have the right to stand a fair trial according to the DB4D legal procedures conduct document. Section C.)-'''- Nation Standards Death Before Dishonor believes that certain standards must be met by all individual nations in order to further assist the prosperity of the alliance as a whole. These are required standards for all nations who join Death Before Dishonor after 3/10/10, unless given the express approval from the Supreme Commander to defy these standards. '1.)'All nations under 3000 Infrastructure must possess no less then 50 tech, and no more then 60 tech, allowing them to maintain an acceptable military, while still making a profit from tech dealing. '''2.) All nations under 3000 Infrastructure and who meet the tech standard are required to take part in tech deals as tech sellers. It is commonly understood by Death Before Dishonor government that this document is the floor plan for how DB4D shall operate and govern itself, and as such is subject to being amended accordingly, in a legal manner consistent with the laws of this document, as the alliance grows older and situations change.